As long as you love me
by KaoruKaiba
Summary: A girl who has lost both her parents has to go live with her uncle. To her surprise, she ends up with two cousins instead! And one of them is none other than the rich, gorgeous and powerful CEO Seto Kaiba.


**Author's note**: Hi, it's me! I hope you like the first two chapters of the story. Please, read and review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything(Yu-Gi-Oh, Rurouni Kenshin) except my original character.

**Warning**: In this fic, Kaiba will be a little out of character later in the story, but it's because of new feelings inside him.

As long as you love me Chapter 1: The last goodbye 

In a small town of Tokyo, there lived a man with his daughter. His name was Kenshin Himura and her daughter's name was Melody. Melody's mother died when she gave her birth and now she lives around with her father. She loves him very much and is always trying to make her daughter happy. Melody is 17 years old. She is a really kind and sweet girl. She is also shy and pretty. She has long, wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is quite tall and has fair skin. One day, she got up early to go to school and her father was going to work.

"Melody, are you done! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming daddy!"

Melody finished up brushing her hair. She took her backpack and her books and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. Her father smiled to her and she hugged him strongly.

"Good morning, daddy!"she said smiling and still hugging him.

"Good morning , sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Can't complain." He smiled. "Well, sit down. Your meal is getting cold."

"Are you gonna come back late today?"she said sitting on the chair.

"I'm not sure. If so, I'll call you."

"Got it."

"Well, I should be going now. See you later, Mel." he said kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"Me too, daddy." she said as she kissed his cheek.

Mr. Himura left the house and got in his car. Melody waved good-bye at him through the window. Mr. Himura throw her a kiss and drove away.

Mr. Himura was driving and thinking about the things he was supposed to do today. While he was entering the highway, a truck lost control and headed towards Mr. Himura's car. The truck striked his car really hard and Mr. Himura was badly injured. The truck driver got out of it and went towards him to help him. He called an ambulance, but it didn't came on time.

Chapter 2: A new family 

Melody returned home after school. She sat on the sofa to rest for a while. After a few minutes, she decided to go to her bedroom when she heard the doorbell. She went to the door and opened it. She saw a gentle-looking old man. It was her neighbor, Mr. Okina.

"Hi, Mr. Okina! Please come in." Mr. Okina gave her a short smile and entered.

"My father's not home yet. Do you want to wait for him?"

Mr. Okina nodded and sat silently on the sofa. Melody sat on another chair. She quickly noticed Mr. Okina's strange attitude.

"What's the matter? Is ...something wrong?"

"M-Melody dear, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Mr. Okina? What happened?"

"It's about your father."

"Is he going to come back late tonight?"

"No...your father...didn't go to work". Mr. Okina sounded sad.

"But, why? He told me that he had really important things to do. How come he didn't go to work?" Now Melody was confused.

"Your father was going to work...,but...he couldn't make it."

"I don't understand."

"Your father was getting close to the highway when a truck lost control and..."

"And what, Mr. Okina?" Melody asked expecting bad news.

"The truck...hit ...your father's car."

"But...is...is he alright? Take me to the hospital! I wanna see him!" Now Melody was agitated.

"I'm afraid...I can't Melody."

"Why?"

"Because your...father's not at the hospital."

"But...where is he then?"

"The truck driver tried to help your father and called an ambulance, but...it didn't came on time."

"You don't mean that..." Melody said almost silently.

"I'm sorry dear. Your father is...dead".

Melody was speechless. She was like paralized. She felt as if someone had stabbed her heart with a sword. Then, tears came out of her watery eyes.

"I'd really wished to tell you otherwise, but..."

"D-Daddy...why...why did you leave me too? I thought you were going to be with me always. Now...you're gone...gone, just like my mother."

Saying this words, Melody burst in tears. Mr.Okina sed tears too and went close to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I wish I could tell you that this is a mistake. The last thing I want is to see you crying."

"Don't worry Mr. Okina. I'll be alright She said this between sobs. I just... need some time to think."

"Well, I will be at my house if you need me...ah...I almost forgot. Take this. It's from your father." Mr. Okina gave her a letter.

"A letter...from my father?"

"Yes. He gave it to me a few years ago. He told me to give it to you if he died. He said that it would help you and you wouldn't be alone. I'll leave you alone so you can read it. If you need something, I'll be at my house, dear."

"Thanks, Mr. Okina. I really appreciate all the things you've done for me. You're like a grandpa to me." She gave him a little smile.

"I feel the same. You're like the granddaughter I didn't have. Don't worry. I'm sure that your father would never leave you alone in the world."

Melody smiled at him and gave him a hug. He left the house and she went to her room. She sat on her bed and opened the letter. She began to read it with tears in her eyes.

_Dear Melody:_

_I know that by the time you read this letter, I'll be someplace else. I'm really sorry I couldn't take care of you like I promised, but God wanted it this way and we're not supposed to question His decisions. I know that now you're an orphan, but don't worry, you're not alone. Your mom, even if she's dead is watching over you and that's why I wrote this letter. Your mother had a brother named Gozaburo Kaiba. He lives in a town called Domino. He lives alone in his house. I promised your mother that I would tell you about him someday, but I wrote this in case you didn't know. If so, I'm sorry I didn't got the chance to do it. So you see, even if we're not with you anymore, we'll be always watching over you and loving you. I'll always be alive in your heart. Now, I hope you start a new life with a new family if you're still a girl when you read this. I wish you the best things of the world and don't forget: I'll always be with you. I love you, Mel._

_With all my love,_

Kenshin Himura 

_(daddy)_

_P.S. I left with this letter the addresss of your uncle's house. Don't worry, he knows all about you and he'll be glad to receive you at his house. Now, take care and be good as you have always been._

Melody began to cry. She felt really alone. Her father was the only one she had left. Now, she had lost her only family.

"Daddy." She cried. "I really miss you already. I wish you came son from work as always, but now I know you'll never come back again. But I will go to my uncle's house. I want to know someone from my mother's side. I want him to tell me all the things he knows about my mom. Don't worry daddy. I will fulfill your last will. I'm going to live with my uncle Gozaburo Kaiba."


End file.
